


Three Months

by psychshuleslover2000



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: "Just TALK to her Clarke!", Clarke is OBVIOUS, Clexa, F/F, Octavia and Raven figured it out a longg time ago, Oneshot, baby gay clarke, clexaaa, lexa's hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychshuleslover2000/pseuds/psychshuleslover2000
Summary: High school AU. Oneshot."Wh…What?" Clarke asked."You know I'm not. We've talked about liberalism and everything. You-you led me on…flirted with me. It's been like three months, Clarke.""Wh-how did you…?" Clarke's voice trailed off."I was talking to my sister about you, Clarke. Anya.""Oh." Oh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N The idea played out a lot better in my head. Please Review! I’ve got a College AU on the way so look out for that:)  
> EDIT: Some of you asked, so yes there will be a chapter two at some point this week, so bookmark or follow or whatever:)

Clarke walked into Math that day with a smile on her face; the day had been going great for her. She had gotten an A on her English paper (English was not her forte) and had gotten a free donut and small coffee that some kid had brought in first period. She felt the excitement in her stomach at getting to see Lexa this period but squashed it down some.

Lexa was a Junior; a year below Clarke and Clarke had gotten attached to her from the first day of class. Her whole vibe she gave off astounded Clarke. Lexa was generally quiet, but when she believed in something, she was incredibly passionate. Clarke was almost jealous. She had never had anything to be passionate about the way Lexa did.

Clarke sat down in her usual seat as the class filled in. It wasn’t until the last moment before the bell that Lexa walked in.

“Hey, Lex-” Clarke started, but Lexa didn’t acknowledge her and chose to sit in the empty seat in the front of the room instead of her usual seat beside Clarke. Clarke almost got up to go say something, but their teacher walked into the room, forcing Clarke to stay seated for the remainder of the class. She didn’t get a chance to talk to Lexa after class either; before Clarke had even put her books away, Lexa was out the door. Clarke was dumbstruck. She didn’t know why Lexa was avoiding her, and it hurt Clarke a lot more than she would like to admit.

“Hey, what’s up with you?” Octavia asked her finally, once Clarke, who was usually the life of the group, had barely said a word all lunch period.

“I dunno. Nothing. It’s just-Lexa’s avoiding me, and I don’t know why…” Clarke said.

Octavia sighed, and Clarke didn’t miss the look that passed between Octavia and Raven, who was listening to the conversation.

“Clarke…” Raven started.

“What?” Clarke asked defensively.

“You’ve literally been talking about this girl for three months,” Octavia said.

“So?” Clarke asked, “She’s really cool and liberal and outspoken.”

Octavia and Raven gave each other exasperated looks.

“Then why didn’t you just go ask her why she’s mad at you?” Raven asked her.

“I tried… she was out of the room before I could even go over to her.”

“Then text her, Clarke,” Octavia said, pointedly ending the conversation.

Clarke’s day didn’t get any better either. It turned out she had forgotten an important assignment for Biology, which was probably going to cost her her good grade.

When Clarke finally got onto the bus to go home, she pulled out her phone and pulled up Lexa’s contact.

 _‘Are we okay? You seemed upset today.’_ she texted.

A moment later Clarke could see Lexa had read the message. She didn’t respond for ten minutes, however.

 _‘Don’t want to talk, Clarke.’_ Clarke sighed, looking down at the screen. She turned her phone off, deciding not to push it.

It was Monday, and Clarke didn’t have class with Lexa again until Wednesday. Tuesday was miserable for her, and Octavia and Raven obviously noticed.

 _“Just go talk to her or get over it, Clarke,”_ Raven had said. When Wednesday finally rolled around, math was last period. Clarke wasn’t able to talk to Lexa at the beginning of class again, and ended up spending the whole class period anxious. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, and she couldn’t help but stare at Lexa throughout the whole period. When the bell rang, Clarke managed to get to Lexa before she left.

“Lexa! Lexa wait,” Clarke said, as Lexa tried to walk away.

“What Clarke?” her voice wasn’t angry, just tired, and maybe a little something else too.

“Wh-why are you mad at me?” Clarke asked.

“I’m not mad Clarke.”

“Well, you obviously don’t have any intention of talking to me.”

“Hey, it’s nothing.” Lexa tried to turn away again, but Clarke put a hand on her shoulder.

“Lexa, please.” Lexa sighed.

“Clarke, are you straight?”

“Wh...What?” Clarke asked.

“You know I’m not. We’ve talked about liberalism and everything. You-you led me on...flirted with me. It’s been like three months, Clarke.”

“Wh-how did you…?” Clarke’s voice trailed off.

“I was talking to my sister about you, Clarke. Anya.”

“Oh.” _Oh_. Clarke couldn’t really deny what Lexa was saying. She kinda _had_ been flirting with her. She hadn’t meant to, and she hadn’t meant to lead Lexa on, it just kind of...happened. She knew what Octavia and Raven had been implying too, she was just doing her best to ignore it. “Lexa-”

“It’s fine Clarke. I’ve got to go.” Everything about Clarke deflated.

The rest of the week was hell. Octavia and Raven knew something was up, but Clarke wouldn’t tell them what happened. Friday in math was the worst, being in the same room as Lexa, and being able to feel whatever they had just dying and fading away. Clarke liked Lexa. Like, really, really liked her. She knew she did. She had known for a long time. Lexa was beautiful and even though she was younger than Clarke, Lexa made her feel like she had so much to learn from her. Clarke loved listening to her talk, loved listening to what she was passionate about... She just couldn’t find it in herself to listen to that part of her. It would mean diving into a place she wasn’t sure she was comfortable with; that scared her. It was fine, great even, for other people, but for her? It terrified her.

On Saturday, Octavia, Raven and Clarke were all hanging out at the mall; currently, they were sitting in a mostly deserted coffee shop on the opposite end away from the food court. They were talking Finn and Raven, and how they were pretty sure he was going to ask her out when Octavia finally turned on Clarke.

“Okay, Griffin. I don’t know what your problem is, but subtlety doesn’t work on you. You obviously like this Lexa girl, and now you’re not talking. So what happened?” Octavia asked.

“Wh-what? I-I don’t like Lexa,” Clarke said, a very obvious blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Cut the crap, Clarke. We aren’t stupid. You have been miserable. What happened? She call you out for flirting with her? Did she make a move? Like, don’t keep us in the dark here,” Raven said.

“I-I...yeah. Something like that first one, yeah,” Clarke finally admitted, staring at her coffee.

The other two girls finally looked at Clarke with sympathy.

“Clarke, just go get her. Tell her what’s going on with you. No one’s going to think any different of you for it,” Raven said, and Octavia nodded.

“You haven’t exactly been keeping it low-key,” Octavia joked, and Clarke had to laugh, blinking tears out of her eyes, and finally looking up at the other two girls.

“Yeah…That’s...that’s true,” Clarke laughed.

“So, you gonna talk to her?” Raven asked her.

Clarke nodded, “Yeah…”

“Tuesday?” Octavia asked.

Clarke nodded again.

Come Tuesday, math day, any resolve Clarke had was fading, fear taking over. But when Lexa walked in, avoiding Clarke again...she had to. Clarke didn’t even have to try to catch Lexa this time; Lexa wasn’t exactly hurrying.

“Lexa-”

“Clarke.” Lexa’s voice was indifferent, but her eyes betrayed her.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I led you on, but I do have feelings for you. And-and I don’t really… I don’t...know what I want...but you...you’re amazing. And I want you. Even just as a friend.” Lexa half smiled.

“I’ve got a baby gay on my hands, huh?”

Clarke was taken aback at the humor, a look of confusion present on her face. Lexa sighed.

“That was a shitty thing to do, Clarke...but it’s hard to say no to you with that face,” Lexa said, smirking.

“I-so...we’re okay?” Clarke asked hesitantly.

Lexa smiled. She was still hurt, still upset, and this didn’t make everything better, but she could respect Clarke in that moment. She was trying to fix it.

“Yeah Griffin, we’re okay.”

The smile that burst across Clarke’s face couldn’t help but elicit a real smile from Lexa.

“Okay, so I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me and my friends tomorrow then?” Clarke asked shyly.

“Of course, Clarke.”

By this time the warning bell had already rung, and they both were in danger of being late for class.

“See ya Lex!”

“Bye Clarke.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Clexa starts dating. Or Octavia and Raven knock some sense into Clarke. Sorry this is like two weeks late, life got crazy..

The weeks following Clarke and Lexa’s fight, the pair were practically attached to the hip. They weren’t together; they both had decided that would probably be a bad idea, but a stranger might have guessed they were together. 

 

Their flirting had started up again, now with more intensity than before, both parties knowing for certain the other was into them. 

 

“So, are we still going out for lunch tomorrow?” Clarke asked Lexa. They had a half day, and it was usually a tradition for Clarke to go out with Octavia and Raven, but they had declined, so Clarke decided to bring Lexa in on the tradition.

 

“Of course Clarke,” Lexa said, giving her a smile. The only class they had today, however, was math, and the day passed slowly for the both of them. 

 

“So, are you just going home then tomorrow, since we can’t do lunch?” Octavia asked Clarke during their lunch period. 

 

Raven and Octavia’s eyes went wide, “You two are finally going on a date?” Raven asked loudly. 

 

Clarke turned bright red, “No. No, of course not, we’re just going to lunch.”

Raven and Octavia shared a look. “Who’s idea was it for you two to not date?” Octavia asked. 

 

“It was a joint thing-I mean we decided it wouldn't be a good idea considering…” 

 

“Considering what? Do you even know, or did you just let Lexa make that decision for you?” Raven asked. 

 

Clarke’s eyes clouded over some, “No. We both decided.”

 

“Clarke, if you want her, you have to pursue it. Not just let her make the moves because you think she knows better,” Octavia said. 

 

Clarke looked at the two of them for a moment, mouth slightly agape, before she finally said, “Since when have you two become relationship experts?”

 

“Since you decided that you can’t focus on a conversation for 5 whole minutes because you’re too busy thinking or talking about your basically-girlfriend,” Raven replied, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Okayyy that’s not true,” Clarke said. 

 

“Whatever Griffin,” Octavia replied with a smirk. 

 

Clarke couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to be Lexa’s girlfriend, and maybe she had led Lexa on to begin with, but her friends were right. How had they decided to keep this platonic when they both liked each other? Why weren’t they just together already? 

 

The next day, Clarke drove her and Lexa from school to the IHOP by Clarke’s house. The two found a booth together and ordered one plate of chocolate chip pancakes, as IHOP’s serving sizes are huge, and they planned to get ice cream afterwards. 

 

The conversation ranged from everything and everything, and Clarke found herself holding on to Lexa’s every word. She loved listening to Lexa talk. Clarke had always been a loud person, always the center of attention, but when she was with Lexa, she just wanted to listen; to learn. 

 

“So right now, in Ohio, they are passing this bill and people are trying to get Kasich to line item veto it because it’s part of a child abuse thing. I mean, it can’t get passed, it goes against Roe v. Wade but-” Lexa kept talking about the bill and Clarke listened intently. Politics was just a fragment of the many topics they covered. When their food came, which was fairly quickly (Clarke had to admit IHOP has great service), their conversation fell into a lull as they both began to eat. 

 

Eventually they finished and walked out together. Lexa took Clarke’s hand in her own as they walked across the street to Walgreens. They ended up with a carton of rocky road ice cream, which they then took with them to the park near the IHOP. They sat in the little castle, at the highest part of the playground, sitting closer than necessary. They didn't talk much now, content on just enjoying their ice cream and each other's presence. 

 

When they finished as much as the ice cream as they possibly could, Lexa put her head in Clarke’s shoulder; their hands were already intertwined. 

 

Clarke frowned at the action. “Lex?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“What are we doing?”

 

“What?”

 

“What are we? We cuddle, we hold hands, we act like a couple. What are we?” Clarke asked, turning so that she was directly facing Lexa. 

 

Lexa squirmed uncomfortably, seemingly unable to form a response to Clarke's question. 

 

“I know you said you don't think dating would be a good idea… but you know I have feelings for you. And what we're doing…”

 

“I have feelings for you too, Clarke…”  
Lexa said quietly. 

 

“Then why don't we just make it official? Why can't I call you my girlfriend?” Clarke asked. 

 

Lexa squirmed some more, “My last relationship...didn't exactly go well. Her parents found out and…” Lexa’s voice trailed off. 

 

“Lex, it won't be like that. I really like you,” Clarke said. 

 

“Clarke it's not that I don't want it, I'm just…”

 

“Scared.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Clarke took Lexa’s two hands back into her own. They were sitting Indian-style, their knees touching. 

 

“Me too,” she said, before leaning forward to press her lips against Lexa’s. The kiss took Lexa by surprise, and Clarke could feel her hesitant against her, but Lexa soon responded, deepening the kiss. Her hands left Clarke's, as she ran her hands through Clarke's soft, blonde hair, while Clarke's hands cupped Lexa's face. 

 

The finally broke apart when the need for air became a necessity. 

 

“Wow,” breathed Clarke. 

 

“Yeah,” Lexa agreed. 

 

“Lexa, please. I want to be able to do that again. I know this is scary, and I'm new to this but I know I want to be able to call you my girlfriend and hold hands with you everywhere,” Clarke said. 

 

Instead of answering, Lexa moved to kiss Clarke again, practically in the other girl’s lap by now. 

 

“Is that a yes?” Clarke finally managed to ask. 

 

“Of course,” Lexa breathed, before they both turned their attention back to the kiss and each other. 

 

 

Three months later the girls were in Clarke's bedroom, wrapped up in a pink, fuzzy blanket, watching Netflix, and talking. 

 

Lexa looked over at Clarke, wondering when this became her life, wondering how she ever managed to get Clarke Griffin as her girlfriend. Clarke looked up at Lexa, an adorable smile gracing her features, as she leaned over to give Lexa a peck on the cheek. 

 

Lexa stares at her, her eyes filled with wonder, “I love you Clarke,” she said. 

 

Clarke's smile grew even wider at Lexa’s words. “I love you too Lex.”

 

It was in that moment that both girl realized this was it for them. They had found the love of their life, and were positive that nothing could feel more like home than the other girl’s arms.


End file.
